Pensamientos
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Una conversación entre Edward y Bella que llevara a esta última a las lagrimas.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Bella, ni Edward me pertenecen y no gano absolutamente nada con esto...

* * *

**Esto es un One Shoot**

BellaPOV

Me siento en silencio frente a la ventana, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder respirar el aire puro proveniente de los árboles del bosque, cierro los ojos y aspiro hondamente antes de retomar mi tan profundo análisis, mismo que esta en proceso de terminar desde que inicio y que aun no logro llegar a una respuesta que me satisfaga por completo.

No importa cuanto tiempo del día pase analizando mentalmente los giros drásticos que dio mi vida al llegar a Forks, jamás voy a ser capaz de comprenderlos totalmente. Me declaro completamente incompetente para llegar a una conclusión coherente. No se como llegue a este punto, en que momento paso de ser un chico misterioso que se sentaba a mi lado en clase a convertirse en el ser mas importante en mi vida; ni tengo la mas mínima idea de que me depara el futuro, solo se que el que Edward este a mi lado me da fuerzas suficientes como para enfrentarme a una horda de vampiros furiosos, una pelirroja psicópata o una manada entera de licántropos sin demostrar un ápice de miedo.

Todos lo llaman una locura, pero yo lo llamo amor. ¿Y como no amarlo? Si es el hombre más perfecto que pudo haber existido. Sonrió suavemente dejando que la alegría se cuele por los poros de mi piel para que sea casi tangible a los ojos de los demás. El anillo que reluce en mi dedo es una inequivoca señal de cuanto lo amo.

–Bella, ¿porque sonríes así? –pregunta Edward con esa voz que va mas allá de lo prohibido, envolviéndome despacio y lentamente, dejando mi mente nublada de amor, soñando paralelamente a la realidad. Como siempre entra sin ser detectado, casi como si tuviera miedo de invadir en mi privacidad o como si el también soñara al estar conmigo. A veces daría lo que fuera para poder leer su mente, por estar 2 segundos en su cabeza y comprender en que piensa cuando su silencio es contundente, poder procesar gradualmente el amor que me tiene.

–Porque pienso en ti –respondo con simpleza, ¿es que acaso no es fácil de deducir en mi mirada? Si mi mundo tan solo se reduce al amor que le tengo y a la felicidad que me embarga cuando el esta cerca, sumiéndome en un trance alternativo donde todo es de colores.

– ¿Y que es lo que piensas? –murmura acercándose a mi seductoramente y depositando un tierno beso en mi mejilla, apenas rozando sus labios en mi piel. El no lo sabe, pero ese simple gesto desboca mis sentidos y me sube al cielo donde el es un ángel. Mi ángel.

–En cuanto te amo –sonríe deslumbrándome momentáneamente dejándome a un paso de comenzar a hiperventilar. Siento la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas y su mirada brillante me confirma que estoy sonrojada.

– ¿Y cuanto me amas? –no es eso lo que esperaba escuchar de sus labios, pero aun así siento que debo responder, después de todo el puede leer la respuesta en mis ojos pero jamás estará seguro si no lo confirmo.

–Te Amo mas allá de las estrellas, eres el aire que respiro y te recuerdo todo el tiempo. –el me toma de las manos mientras la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro y el oro liquido de sus ojos deja de brillar instantáneamente.

–Yo no te amo más que al aire y tal vez no te recuerdo con frecuencia… -deja la frase inconclusa y yo siento como el eco del agujero de mi corazón comienza a resonar con más fuerza que antes a la vez que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier segundo.

–Tranquila, déjame terminar –toma mis manos entre las suyas y suspira antes de continuar.

–Yo amo el aire porque se presta para que respires, no te recuerdo nunca porque jamás abandonas mis pensamientos, yo te amo mas allá de lo que tu mente pueda suponer: eres como un tesoro perdido, como una luz en un mundo de oscuridad. Eres mi vida y mi todo. No puedo ponerle un numero porque mi amor por ti es infinito –escucho atentamente y las lagrimas que había retenido hasta el momento comienzan a descender.

– ¿Por qué lloras? –exige saber confundido, mientras detiene el camino de las lagrimas con sus besos.

–Porque soy feliz – rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, cierro los ojos y el comienza a tararear una canción desconocida, levanto la cabeza para obtener una mirada brillante que refleja amor puro.

–Duerme y se feliz –dice besándome suavemente con esa ternura que solo el sabe utilizar.

–No necesito dormir para ser feliz, con solo saber que eres mío y que seguirás siéndolo siempre me basta para una eternidad de felicidad –el sonríe de nuevo y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho repasando sus palabras hasta que el sueño por fin me vence. Aun así el ultimo pensamiento del día es para el. "Yo te amo de la misma manera" pienso antes de abandonarme por completo a la promesa de un sueño reparador.

* * *

**NA:** Bueno este fic no tiene mucho sentido, pero es que vi las bases de un concurso y me encanto la idea de escribir algo serio ya que no acostumbro hacerlo xDDD Algun comentario? Solo denle Go!!


End file.
